1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of being operated by rotation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, ever smaller and more portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, are in demand, while at the same time larger screens are desired for displaying menus or pictures on the very same electronic devices. For a typical electronic device, many buttons, which compete for space with the display screen are used for operating the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device which can be operated with fewer buttons, to allow more space for a display, and still fulfill the demand for greater miniaturization to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.